Classically, a cam follower belonging to an injection pump comprises a tappet, a roller and a pin. The roller and the pin are centered on a transverse axis, while the tappet extends along a longitudinal axis. The pin is fixed to the tappet, while the roller is movable in rotation relative to the pin around its axis. When the cam follower is in service, the roller collaborates with a cam synchronized with the internal combustion engine camshaft. The rotation of the camshaft leads to a periodic displacement of a piston of the pump that rests against the tappet, to allow fuel to be delivered. The tappet is movable back and forth along the longitudinal axis.
It is known to provide the cam follower with an insert as a stroke-transmission part mounted in the tappet.
US-A-2008 190 237 describes various embodiments of a cam follower comprising such an insert. In all embodiments, the body of the tappet supports at least partially the pin. Thus, a load transmitted from the roller to the pin along the longitudinal axis is at least partially received by the body. In certain embodiments, the body includes local projections for supporting the insert. Either a ring is interposed between the insert and the projections, or the insert includes recesses receiving the projections.